Mishou Mai/Image Gallery
Profiles egret.jpg|Cure Egret windy2.jpg|Cure Windy mai.dreamlive.png|Cure Egret's ''GoGo Dream Live'' pose EgretDX.jpg|Cure Egret profile from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX_Cure_Egret_pose.png|Cure Egret from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! DX2 website.full.jpg|Cure Egret profile from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Pretty_Cure_All_Stars_DX2_Cure_Egret_pose.png|Cure Egret from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! EgretDX3.jpg|Cure Egret profile from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana CureEgretDX3intera.jpg|Cure Egret from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana. Dx3-cure-egret.jpg|Cure Egret in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana EgretWindy.jpg|Cure Windy Egret in ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX3'' Chara_ss_chara_02.png|Cure Egret profile from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Newstageegret.jpg|Cure Egret's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi egret.newstage2.jpg|Cure Egret profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi newstage2.egret2.jpg|Cure Egret's and Choppy's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 newstage2.windy2.jpg|Cure Windy's and Foop's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 Stage2.Egret.PNG|Cure Egret's Stance for New Stage 2 Stage2.Windy.PNG|Cure Windy's Stance for New Stage 2 NS305.jpg|Cure Egret's profile form Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Cure.Egret.full..jpg|Cure Egret poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 tumblr_n2uxrdcybJ1t1eqwho2_1280.jpg|Cure Egret's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi Egret_Windy.png|Distinction between Cure Egret and Cure Windy c09_2_main.png|Cure Egret's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure_Egret_Haru_no_Carnival.png|Cure Egret's Full Stance Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ c10_2_main (1).png|Cure Egret's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! cure egret civilian.jpeg|Mai's casual clothes Cure egret summer clothes.png|Mai's summer clothes Cure Egret Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Egret's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Egret.png|Infant Cure Egret profile for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureEgretMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Egret from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Mishou Mai 2ef6xxj.png|Mai enjoying the wind Surprised Mai doing the Dual Spirit Power.png|Mai becomes shocked during Dual Spiritual Power youngmai.png|Mai, age 9, meeting Saki for the first time Young saki and mai sky tree.png|Saki and Mai at the Sky Tree, meeting Flappy and Choppi 5 years prior to the main story 224643_215204125176335_100000602484708_780717_5353520_n.jpg|Saki, Mai, Michiru, Kaoru and the mascots MaiMishou.jpg|Mai waiting for Saki in the Pretty Cure Splash Star Movie Splashmovie.Mai.png|Mai in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! 14e18982694c7ad9f703a6e9.jpg|Saki and Mai in Pretty Cure All Stars Go!Go! Dream Live! Mai_and_Saki.png|Mai and Saki sing PrecureDx3(HikariNozomiMaiMikiSetsuna).png|(From left to right) Hikari, Nozomi, Mai, Miki and Setsuna Mai Mishou.png|Mai with a flower in her hair mai.PNG|Mai drawing in Pretty Cure All Stars Go!Go! Dream Live! Saki and Mai in Bright and Windy Off Screen Henshinu-Destu.png|Saki and Mai mid transformation in Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! Cure Egret/Cure Windy 10190.jpg|Mai as Cure Egret Egret using her spiritual power.jpg|Egret using her spiritual power PrettyCureSplashStar38.jpg|Mai as Cure Windy 2m2wdp2.jpg|Cure Egret using her spiritual powers Egret fighting.jpg|Egret fighting Egret smiles.jpg|Egret smiles Windy is serious.jpg|Windy is serious Super Cure Egret.jpg|Super Cure Egret Splashmovie.Egret.png|Cure Egret in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! Cure Windy in All Stars DX.jpg|Cure Windy in All Stars DX Windy Egret DX3.png|Cure Egret in All Stars DX3 Hcpc.egret.message.PNG|Cure Egret in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to honor the series' 10th anniversary in episode 6 Egret HCPE 10th Message stance.jpg|Cure Egret Stance 10th message Egret 2.jpg|Cure Egret in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure Episode 6 Egret in NS.png|Egret in New Stage movie Merchandise egretdoll.jpg|Bandai doll of Cure Egret egretdollboxx.jpg|Bandai doll of Cure Egret. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery